<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catch you after school by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821632">catch you after school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peecember 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilima has a long day at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peecember 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catch you after school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes my oc for ilima cameos namelessly in here, keep scrolling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilima can’t stop stealing glances at the clock. Normally, he is very attentive during classes. After all, he is known for how studious he is, at the top of his class. He is known for quite a bit more than that, but he tries not to be arrogant about those things. The only thing he lets himself be a little cocky about is how good he is at his schoolwork, because he has worked very hard to get that far.</p><p>Today, though, paying attention is a little hard for him, mainly because he can’t wait for class to be out. It is the end of the day, his last class, but he is not anxious to get home, or anything like that. No, the trial captain and prince of the trainer’s school just wants class to come to an end so that he can rush to the bathroom.</p><p>It has been a hectic day, with his fanclub a bit more persistent than usual, and some of the younger trainers wanting to get more tips from him, so his short breaks have been spent dealing with that, and it seems like everyone wants to battle with him, so his longer breaks are always spent on that. Today, it has just become a lot to deal with, and in his last class of the day, his bladder is absolutely bursting, and he can’t wait to get out of the classroom.</p><p>A lot of this has to do with him being too polite to ask for anyone to leave him alone. He is popular for his personality as well, he supposes, and the fact that he is always willing to listen and help must have a lot to do with that. It has just also had a negative impact on him, because he could never get any time to himself, and he has to pee so badly now that he keeps catching himself tapping his foot beneath his desk before he stops himself, not wanting to be rude to the teacher or his classmates.</p><p>But sitting still is just so hard right now, and once the bell rings, he is going to have to rush, just to make sure that no one else tries to grab his attention or slow him down. He just does not want to rush <em>too</em> much, because he would rather not broadcast the fact that he is desperate to pee, because that is just a bit too embarrassing. Though he does try and remain humble, and try to ignore his popularity, he still cares more about his image then he ever lets show, and that would make him look rather pathetic, he thinks.</p><p>So he just has to keep it together, and stay casual. The minutes drag by, and he squirms a bit in his seat, trying to ignore the pressure of his bladder, or the way that his pants feel like they are digging into it, and then the bell finally rings, and he is free to go. He really does want to rush, but he stands up slowly, composed as ever, as he grabs his things to head out.</p><p>Of course, his teacher stops him, asking if he can help with some things, and of course, he says yes. Without even thinking, he says yes, because he always says yes when someone asks for help. The first time he stayed after school to help, he had volunteered, but since then, his teacher has had no trouble with asking, and now he is going to be stuck for even longer, because he can’t bring himself to ask to go to the bathroom.</p><p>Ilima feels like he could cry. The task does not take very long, just twenty minutes or so, and he is just helping organize some books, but the whole time, he feels like he is on the verge of wetting himself. It is like torture, trying to act casual when he feels so panicked, but once he has finished this, he does not waste any time in saying, “Now, if there’s nothing else, I should probably be getting home.”</p><p>“Of course, Ilima! Thank you so much for being such a big help…”</p><p>Fortunately for him, the halls are empty. It seems like everyone else is already gone for the day, which means that he does not have to try and pretend to keep it together as he heads for the bathroom. He tries sprinting a bit, but he has to slow down almost immediately, stopping with his knees buckled, biting his lip hard. Apparently moving too quickly makes him leak, something that he has just learned the hard way.</p><p>His underwear are damp, but his khakis are still dry, at least on the outside, so he takes a moment to gather his composure, and he continues, walking at a much slower pace. Taking things slowly makes him feel even more panicked, but it is his old choice. Looking around guiltily, he determines that there is no one else in the area and, like some toddler, puts a hand between his legs, grabbing himself as he continues to stumble forward, breath coming out in short, ragged hisses as he does everything in his power to keep from pissing himself when he is just a few feet from the bathroom.</p><p>And then, all at once, he loses control. Just when he thinks that he’s in the clear, his bladder decides that enough is enough, that a full day of torture is just too much. He looks down in surprise, as if he can’t believe this is really happening to him, but his hand is getting damp, and he drops it, just in time to watch the dark spot spreading rapidly on his khakis.</p><p>By the time it starts running down his leg, his knees give out on him, and he collapses to the floor, completely defeated, shoulders shaking as he holds back tears, as he pees his pants directly in front of the school bathroom. And to make matters worse, someone rounds the corner at that exact moment, just in time to see him completely humiliate himself.</p><p>“Ilima?” Of course, it is one of the only classmates that he feels like he is always trying to win over. He isn’t sure what it is about her, but he has always wanted to impress her a little bit more. Maybe because she seems harder to impress, maybe because she isn’t in his fanclub, maybe just because he thinks that she’s interested, but whatever the case, it definitely does not matter.</p><p>By tomorrow, this will be all over the school, and he won’t have any fans to speak of, and even worse, he has blown any chance he may have had with her all to hell. He looks back down at the puddle that has finally finished growing beneath him. His pants are soaked through and his bladder is empty now, and he must look like a complete idiot right now.</p><p>“Are you alright, Ilima?” she asks, her voice soft. When he looks back up at her, she looks like she is blushing, and having a hard time looking at him. It must be embarrassing for her as well, to have happened upon this, but not nearly as embarrassing as it is for him.</p><p>“Not exactly,” he mumbles. “Long…I had a long day…”</p><p>“Looks like it. Do you…need any help?”</p><p>“That’s not necessary. I wouldn’t want to ask that of you,” he says, finally deciding to get to his feet. There is no point in wallowing in it any longer; he needs to take care of this mess, before anyone else comes by. “Well, if I could ask you to forget all about this…”</p><p>“What, do you think I’m gonna tell people?” she asks, cocking her head. “Ilima, I wouldn’t do something like that. Just let me help you out, alright? It’ll be easier if you don’t do this alone, and we can make sure no one else finds out.”</p><p>Of course she isn’t going to tell anyone, and of course she just wants to help him. He likes her for a reason, after all, and he can’t ever imagine her being intentionally cruel, not when he actually thinks about. Ilima nods, and can even feel a smile coming on. This must have done some damage to her image of him, but at the same time, he can’t help but think this might actually bring the two of them closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>